


Sans has two hands

by gaylie



Series: bwtslots [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Tenga Egg, Threesome, boyfriends with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: bwtslots AU in which Sans' and Mad Ghosts kiss might have meant something





	Sans has two hands

**Author's Note:**

> IVE BEEN WRITING ON THIS FOR OVER A MONTH IM SO GLAD THIS BULLSHIT ASS FIC IS DONE AND MY SUFFERING IS OVER

 

He thought the topic was over after Sans discussed the matter with Grillby. He thought it wouldn't come up anymore. Not even only because, well, it wasn't _important_ anymore, but especially because that topic was _still pretty awkward_ to address.

But now they were drunk at Mads place, because Sans could barely stand going to bars anymore and took _any_ chance to get drunk somewhere else that he could, and they were lying on the ghost's dirty couch. It looked like Mad found it at the junk yard one day, thought, 'Hey, this one ain't that bad of a shape yet,' and just brought it home with him. Then again so did almost anything in their house that wasn't Quickstab's and Napstablook's room.

But what did the couch matter when they were drunk and drinking and laughing at nothing, at the white noise the TV offered and they were just having a good time. They _were_ , was the cue though, because then Mad decided to say,

"hey, shrimp?" His voice sombered up a bit. Sans roused a bit surprised.

"yea?"  
"Remember that time we, er... we kissed?"  
And, well, yes. He did. And it sent a cold shiver down Sans spine, because he almost wished he didn't. He hadn't been in a good place that day, and things had just been awful all over. He wasn't in a good place _now,_ but he wasn't holed up in his room anymore, so really he couldn't complain.

"wha' 'bout it?" Sans asked cautiously. He wished he hadn't.  
"Wha' if... What if it _had_ meant something?" The ghost asked and it was a hypothetical question, yes, but you didn’t just ask those kind of questions out of nowhere. You just _didn’t._  
“mads,” Sans replied, and he put everything he had in him together to try and not slur those words. “i have a boyfriend.”

“Right,” the ghost replied. He wasn’t frowning, he didn’t look surprised or sad in particular. “Was just kidding anyways.” But disappointment was practically dripping off his voice.

 

Sans was lying on top of a broken car at the junk yard when he brought their conversation up. They didn’t spend as much time on the junk yard as they used to. Grillby _knew_ Sans couldn’t stand it and when they _did_ go there, it was usually either because of Mad Ghost or because Sans insisted he was fine.

Which he couldn’t _really_ say he was. Not when the stench in his nose reminded him so much of when _it_ happened, of the time he was pushed into a bag of trash, was forced to swallow it, because _what option did he have?_

But he couldn’t keep letting people know when he was freaking out, he couldn’t keep making people worry, so he bit his tongue and powered through it. Although he didn’t really, didn’t he. Grillby seemed to be still just as aware of whenever Sans’ mind spiraled anywhere he didn’t want it to, because the small grounding touches, the gentle words bringing him back whenever he needed them to, they couldn’t be coincidental.

Mad Ghost had already left surprisingly early, although it had _been_ like that for the past few weeks. And Sans was picking up on it and Grillby was picking up on it.

“What’s… up with him lately?” Grillby asked, mostly curious. The question dragged Sans out of a panic induced trip of dissociating, so while it was an uncomfortable topic, he was actually glad for the change.

“to be honest,” Sans began a bit awkwardly. “i think he, uh… i think he… actually had a thing for me?”  
He described what happened the other day, and back then, when they were lying on the couch fucked up and drunk, it had seemed weird, but… Now that he thought of it, thought of it sober and after telling his boyfriend, it was _more_ than weird. He didn’t _understand._

Mad Ghost _wasn’t_ the type to settle for anyone, why would he even _hint_ on anything like that towards someone like _Sans?_ And why did it make Sans feel warm and fuzzy inside?  
“actually, i’m probably misreadin’ it,” Sans finished with a shrug, but he could already see Grillby shaking his head.

“I don’t think so.”

Sans sat up, surprised.

“You like him, don’t you?”  
Sans flushed.

“ _grillby,_ ” he laughed. “i have _you._ i _love_ you.” He did. He really did. He _knew_ he did, but then why was there this hot, coiling feeling in his stomach that told him that _Grillby was not wrong._  
“I know you do, babe,” the elemental replied with a soft smile. “I love you, too. And I trust you. And I wouldn’t mind a polyamorous relationship.”  
“a… what?”  
Grillby’s smile seemed to grow a bit at the question, as if he’d been expecting it.

“I wouldn’t mind sharing you. As long as I know who else you’re with and as long as I know you’re safe… I wouldn’t want to make you have to choose.”  
“i _did_ choose, though!” Sans argued, not even sure why he felt the need to argue. “i chose _you_ , grillby.”  
“You did, but when you did, Mad Ghost hadn’t been an option yet,” the flame countered. “Not the way he might be now. Not the way I had been. I want you to be happy, Sans.”

Sans flushed even more, scooting closer to his boyfriend.

“you really would be ok, if… if me ‘n mads were a thing…?” He asked cautiously. It sounded surreal. It sounded exiting.

“If that’s what you want.”  
“what do _you_ want?” Sans pressed. He didn’t want Grillby to get himself into anything he wasn’t comfortable with for Sans’ sake.

“For you to be happy,” Grillby said, but Sans fixed him with a small glare, saying that that _wasn’t_ what he wanted to hear right now. “...A minimum wage raise?”

 

The idea of asking Mad Ghost to join them in their relationship sounded better in his head than it did when they were all at the skate park discussing important things like why would that kid try skateboarding if they couldn’t even _walk_ without falling on their face constantly.

Sans was sitting on top of the shorted ramp there was, Grillby on the floor in front of him, back leaning against the ramp, and Mad was lying on bottom part of it. They had met with Toriel’s gang there, which was awkward enough considering both Muffet and _Asgore_ were there. But things between Muffet and Grillby had actually been okay, and Undyne was cool company and Toriel was nice too, so the only issue was Asgore, really.

But it had been nice none-the-less. The four had left earlier than Grillby’s gang did, leaving the three alone to make fun of children. And that had been nice _too,_ until a certain fucking _fire elemental_ had to nudge Sans’ leg slightly with his elbow.

He knew immediately what he was trying to tell him, but that didn’t make it any easier.

He coughed into his fist awkwardly.

“so, uh. mads?” He began, hands fidgeting in the insides of his pockets. The ghost made a small confirming noise. “do you, like. uh. uhm...” He coughed again, and Mad finally seemed to catch up on that _whatever_ Sans tried to tell him was incredibly awkward and he was looking up now to see Sans flushing like a beacon.

“What is going on?”  
“He’s asking you out,” Grillby supplied, only to get immediately kicked in the arm by Sans. He only laughed, though, rubbing the sore part as he did.

“i’m not-! like-! not on a date.” He scoffed, like that’d be a ridiculous idea. “i just, well. you- you’re cool. and you said the kiss thing might’ve… y’know. meant something.”  
He wasn’t sure if ghosts couldn’t blush of if Mad Ghost just didn’t, but the way he stared at him, eyes wide and both shocked and flustered, Sans had the feeling anyone else would be in his place. It made Sans feel hot under the collar.

“Dude. _No._ What!?” He spluttered out, unable to form a whole sentence. “I didn’t mean- I just- I-” And the he lowered his voice, hissing tense and nervous, “Grillby is _right there._ ”  
“it’s. uh. it’s cool,” Sans uttered out equally nervous. “we’ve talked about this and, like. uh.”  
“I don’t mind,” the flame interrupted gently, turning more towards the two of them. “If you’re interested, that is. Sans doesn’t _belong_ to me and if he wants to pursue another relationship, I’m more than open to share.”  
Shocked Mad looked from Sans to Grillby and back to Sans. He opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, then closed it again.

“i mean. you don’t gotta,” Sans finally said with a shrug, turning away, because _wow._ What had he been thinking? This was a stupid idea. Of course Mad wouldn’t be interested. They had been fucking _drunk_ when they kissed! It didn’t _mean_ anything! He probably wasn’t even into dudes. Christ.

“God, shrimp, it’s not- Not _like that,_ ” the ghost argued, but _what was it like then?_ “I just don’t understand where this is suddenly coming from. I’m not the relationship kinda guy? What the hell?”  
“neither was i,” Sans admitted with a shrug. “until i found grillby, i guess.”

“Yea, but-”  
“You don’t have to go full cutesy, Mad Ghost,” Grillby interrupted him. “This is not really my place to intervene, but… Just because me and Sans act certain ways doesn’t mean the two of you would have to.”  
“oh god, no.” Sans made a twisted noise between a grunt of laughter and disgust. “i didn’t even think of that. i just thought like. i don’t know.” Sans got quieter when he continued, trailing off a little. “grabbing a beer at two in the morning, watching shitty shows and not having to feel awkward if it ends in, i don’t know, a make-out session.”  
“So,” Mad Ghost said, sounding like he was swallowing hard, “friends with benefits?”  
“sort of,” Sans admitted. “but i like you. and like, uh. what’s the issue with boyfriends with benefits?”  
“Commitments,” the ghost replied immediately, surprising Sans a good bit.

It was Sans’ turn to swallow hard. He’s never actually considered that. When he got together with Grillby he was too busy worrying that Grillby didn’t even like him that way than to think about commitments. Plus it’s not like he ever really cared about anyone else that way.

He, well, _sure._ He liked Mad Ghost. He was curious about pursuing something with him. But the ghost still wasn’t _Grillby_ and there was simply no way denying that if it came to a point where Sans would have to choose one of the two romantically or around that, he’d choose Grillby without a second thought.

But Mad Ghost wasn’t like him. Mad Ghost got around. Mad Ghost had, he had sex with people. Probably. And being in a relationship, well.

_Well?_

Well.

Sans wasn’t sure how to continue that string of thought. So he didn’t.

“you don’t have to decide now,” he said instead.

 

The thing was, when Mad Ghost _had_ decided, _had_ agreed to at least try it, the two of them got drunk pretty quickly afterwards, excitement and nervousness coursing through both of them. And once they got drunk, they had the great idea to tell Grillby of the news, Sans ‘porting both of them to Grillby’s apartment, the two of them waiting for the flame to come home.

And well. Being drunk on a bed with their new boyfriend with benefits did quite a number on both of their patience. Which meant that they had no patience. At all. And they were practically all over each other five minutes into “waiting.”  
But god, Grillby was going to see them like that, Mad’s mouth on his’ as they both fought for dominance, and it _excited_ Sans.

Sans rolled over until he was on top of Mad, tongue still not deciding whether it was fighting with the ghost’s or just exploring. It was hard with barely any solidness underneath you. With nothing to grind on, no neck to nip at. But he was definitely very drunk and very horny and he could make do and-

“Oh crap.” Grillby sounded more surprised than anything else, really. Sans broke off the kiss, eyes lidded and hazy, and rolled off the ghost to lie on his back and face Grillby. His grin was dopey as he giggled slowly.

“’eyyy babe,” he slurred excitedly. “sooo guess wha’s ‘e good news.”  
“You’re drunk on my bed making out with Mad Ghost who’s also drunk.”  
“Hey, I ain’t drunk,” the ghost scoffed, obviously lying.

“You’re-” Grillby paused. Took a deep breath. Knelt on the bed. “ _You can’t make important decisions while shitfaced,_ ” he said to both of them.

“’e didn’.”  
“Yea I didn’,” Mad agreed and Sans couldn’t quite tell if he was copying his slur or just also slurring himself. “I did the deci-decisi- ...delish- _thing_ and _then_ got drunk.”

Grillby’s brow was furrowed skeptically and Sans groaned.  
“c’moooonn. the more the merr’er. don’t be a party poopy.” He rolled to his side to get back to kissing the ghost, but couldn’t quite reach his mouth from this position so he just licked a long, wet stripe up his side, because that was erotic somehow maybe.

He felt Grillby take him by his shoulders, pulling him up and close to him and leaving the ghost to lie on the bed a bit confused. The flame sighed, but his hold was gentle, a thumb rubbing over Sans’ shoulder blade and the skeleton hummed.  
“Are you fine with this?” Grillby asked the ghost, pointing at all three of them. “Of this being a… _threeway_ thing. I don’t mind leaving you and Sans to it if that’s what you want.”  
“nooo _oooo_ ,” Sans whined, squirming a little. “i wan’ you bothhhh.”  
“You’ll still have both of us, Sans, just not at the same time sexually. Let Mads decide this.”  
Sans huffed and pouted, but kept quiet. He leered at the ghost, just as Grillby did, probably making him feel kind of uncomfortable.

“Yeah! Sure, hell yea!” Or maybe not.

The flame made an unconvinced noise and frowned. “Are you _sure?_ You’re very drunk.”  
“’S he always like that?”  
“mhmm,” Sans hummed nodding, with a small amused smile. “’s sweet, though. ‘e just cares a lot.”  
“ _I’m right here._ ” Grillby interrupted them, not actually sounding angry, though. “And I’m not a rapist. Are you _really fucking sure,_ Mads?”  
Mad Ghost took a breath, closing his eyes as he was psyching himself up.  
“ _Yes,_ ” he said, probably a lot firmer and with a lot more finality than intended, but hey, it sounded more serious and sober than his previous slurring.

For a second Sans thought the flame still wouldn’t be convinced.

But then he grinned satisfied, a hand slipping underneath Sans’ shirt and stroking over the spine. Sans reacted immediately, arching his back as he let out a surprised moan. Mad was staring at him wide eyed, suddenly sitting up a bit.

“ _Oh shit_ ,” he breathed out. “How’d you _do_ that?”

“I know his spots,” Grillby hummed playfully, his fingers tracing over the inside of Sans ribs and his mouth ghosting over the nape of Sans neck. The skeleton was squirming already, drunk, hard, horny and sensitive, and the extra pair of eyes on him sure didn’t help him feel less exposed.

“nhh no – _hah_ – no _fair_ ,” Sans complained whining. Grillby was taking of Sans’ shirt now, though not wasting a moment to get back to fondling him and holding him close. “i wanna – _hah –_ w-wannah do s’m’thin’ too.”

Grillby chuckled, letting go of Sans’, though. Satisfied Sans climbed on Grillby’s lap, an arm around his neck to pull him into a sloppy, short kiss. He turned to the ghost.

“c’mon ‘ere,” he slurred, beckoning Mads to come closer. He did and immediately Sans’ put his free arm around him, pulling him into an equally sloppy kiss.

“ _so,_ ” he breathed once he pulled off the kiss. “where’s your dick?”

There was this brief moment where Mad Ghost just stared at him, eyes lidded and dazed from the kiss, before the words clicked. He barked out a loud laugh.

“Where’s _yours?_ ” He challenged with a shit eating grin that Sans gladly returned.

But Grillby was faster than he was, saying, “in his pants, actually,” before palming the bulge through Sans’ shorts and causing the small skeleton to gasp surprised, having almost forgotten the third party here.

He let himself drop back onto the mattress, grinding into the hand between his legs and moaning wantonly.

“Damn,” Mad Ghost huffed, a brief laugh in his voice. “Y’ve really got ‘im tied around your finger, don’t’cha?”  
“Right now,” Grillby admitted. “He’s a piece of work sober, though.”  
Sans stuck his tongue out at them grinning. He really was.

“So?” The flame asked, eyeing Mad Ghost a little. “Don’t be shy. You’re part of this.”  
“...Right,” Mad muttered, sounding a little aloof. “So I jus’… guess i’ll just summon my junk?”  
Grillby gave him a nod, Sans returned it more enthusiastically.

So.

Skeleton dicks were weird, right? They sprouted somewhere on solid bone, on his pelvis, semi-transparent and glowing in a cyan hue. He’s never doubted they were sort of weird, compared to more physical monsters and creatures.

But ghost dicks? Like, _actual_ ghost dicks, not Sans’ dick which he would call a ghost dick sometimes. An actual dick from a ghost, those were. Wow. Those were _weird._

It wasn’t even attached to Mad Ghost, was just floating slightly in front of him, roughly about where he started fading out at the bottom.

But the worst was probably that it, even though the ghost was comparably shorter in body-size to Sans, _his dick was still fucking bigger than his._

Yea! Well! Who needs big dicks? He was just fine with his own only _slightly_ below average sized dick. Like, hell? He didn’t just manage to get one boyfriend, but _two_ , so nobody can tell him size fucking matters.

Fuck that.

Fuck them.

“mhh, fuck me,” Sans groaned, grinding a bit more into Grillby’s palm and the elemental laughed.

Mads seemed, by now, a little bit _more_ on the edge. “So – er… do I just… D’you wanna – uhm. Y’wanna suck me off? How do we- how do we do this?”

He’s been doing good.

He’d been doing so good lately, he thought.

But now he was seeing flashes of _their_ faces, was feeling dicks in his mouth, his eye sockets, and his mind just blanket as he started hyperventilating. Everything was buzz, he was suffocating and he felt like everyone was _too close_ suddenly. Like he was too exposed.

“Oh shit-”  
He teleported away before Grillby could even reach for him, landing at the other side of the room and sinking to the ground. Sans’ lungs hurt as he tried to will himself to stop hyperventilating, _stop panicking,_ but it didn’t work. It didn’t help.

He didn’t even hear the way Mad Ghost panicked guiltily, the way Grillby got off his bed, almost running up to Sans.  
He _did_ feel the hand on his shoulder, jerking away from it.

“Relax,” the elemental told him quietly. “You’re fine. You’re safe.”  
_He was,_ Sans tried to remind himself. The rapists were gone, he was safe. He was with two of the people he trusted most. _He was safe._

“i- i’m sorry,” he croaked out. “’m sorry. ‘m sorry.”  
“It’s okay, Sans,” Grillby said. “Relax.”  
“’m not ready,” he admitted. He was shaking.

“Do you want to stop?”  
Sans glanced towards Mad Ghost, feeling guilty.

“No. Sans. Listen.” He did, turning his head back to Grillby. “Do _you_ want to stop.”  
Did he, though? He’d been so excited about this. He _still was._ He just. Just. The thought about sucking Mad Ghost off, about sucking anyone off, it _terrified him._

Sans told him. Exactly that.

Grillby sighed. “That’s fine,” he said, a hand gently rubbing Sans’ shoulder. He wasn’t shaking anymore, Sans noted. “Are you fine, baby?”  
“i think so...”  
Grillby picked him up gently, carrying him back to the bed where the ghost’d been waiting anxiously.  
“I’m sorry, sprout-”  
“nah, ‘s cool,” Sans interrupted him. “really. just… ugh. ‘m just… i can’t do the… the suck-thing.”  
Mad let the words run over him, eyes wide in guilty panick, before he nodded. “Okay,” he breathed out. “Okay. I won’t bring that up anymore. Fuck.”  
“Can we choose a safe-word?” Grillby asked both of them, gently placing Sans down the bed again.

“What?” The ghost asked surprised. “Aren’t they for BDSM shit?”  
“Not necessarily,” the flame explained. “I really just want one so if either of us feels overwhelmed, he can say it and we’ll stop. No questions asked. No hesitating. We’ll just stop.”  
“yea, i’m… in for that.”  
“Alright,” Mad finally agreed, a slight relieved chuckle in his voice. “A’right. How ‘bout ‘boats’?”

“works for me,” Sans agreed, and Grillby nodded too.

So, like, he wanted to get past the panic attack awkwardness, right? So I guess he pulled off his pants. Because he was also still hard and that’s how things just go I suppose. You get the idea. Pants off. Dick out. I am being forcibly removed as the writer.

“Damn,” Mad Ghost said, surprise breathy in his voice. “It’s _blue._ ”

“da-be-dee – da-be-die,” he started singing without missing a beat.

Grillby rolled his eyes, but looked obviously relieved by Sans acting normal again. “Hey, Mads?”  
“Myea?” The ghost replied half-interested, his eyes focused on Sans, making him feel even more exposed.

Grillby chuckled, not missing the way Sans began squirming slightly, and let a hand stroke over his leg as he slipped off the bed.  
“Why don’t you take care of him while I get us something?”

“Yea, can do that.”  
“’ey!” Sans tried to argue as Grillby was already leaving the room. “i don’t need t’ be ‘taken care’ o- ohhh – _oh fuuuuck._ ” Sans spine arched as he felt what might’ve as well been raw magic coalescence in his vertebrae close to his tailbone. He moaned, unable to form words right now, and barely opened one of his closed eye sockets to peek at whatever Mad Ghost was doing.

It looked like he was just… touching Sans’ spine. Except his arm just started to fade out into nothingness the closer it got to Sans, and instead the three vertebrae closest to it seemed to glow in a faint orange color.

The glow seemed to light up stronger for a second, before Sans let out another loud, surprised moan as more magic seemed to ripple through his bones.

“ _ohhh fuck,_ tha’s _good,_ ” he groaned out, fingers clenching around the comforter he was lying on.

He barely could hear the chuckle through his own from pleasure fogged up mind as well as his panting, but he _did._

“That trick always gets ‘em around,” the ghost laughed as he moved his magic a tad downwards until reaching Sans cock.

Which was.

Well.

It was raw magic haunting raw magic, not to mention on one of the most sensitive parts Sans _had_ on his body. And as Mad Ghost finally sent his wave of magic through him, _through his dick,_ and everything just seemed to go black as Sans came. He didn’t scream _per-say_ , but he did moan loudly, saliva escaping from the corner of his mouth as he lied there panting, slowly coming down from his high.  
Mad Ghost was just laughing now. Genuinely laughing. But not the degrading kind of laughing, just the genuine fun kind of laughing, and then Sans was laughing too.

“Oh wow, you sure _did_ take care of him, huh?” Grillby asked, not just a little surprised as he came into the room seeing Mad Ghost laughing and Sans panting, soiled in his own cum.

“Ain’t my fault you took so long,” the ghost retorted.

“heh, ‘s cool,” Sans breathed out. “i could go fo’ seconds.”  
Grillby seemed to have expected that, but he was smiling anyways.  
“Yea?” He asked. “That’s good, ‘cause I’ve got us a little something.” He shimmied out of his own pants, Sans feeling himself slowly getting hard again only by seeing the tent in his boyfriends underpants, before those were discarded, too.

“what’cha got for us?” The skeleton slurred well excitedly. He didn’t have to wait for an answer, as Grillby already brought up what ever he had planned for them.

And, wow, whatever Sans had expected was _not_ a Tenga Egg in his lovers hand.

“ooohh _fuck,”_ Sans breathed out. He could see the flame smirking, before moving the already lubricated toy down onto Sans’ semi-hard cock. The skeleton gasped, grasped at the bedding.

“aaahnn, _pleasee,_ ” he whined pretty much instinctively, not expecting the almost predatory growl that drew out of Mad Ghost. Sans shivered at the sound.

“What do you want?” Mads asked, his voice a tad deeper than before. Even Grillby seemed surprised, but he caught himself quickly.

“I think I’ve got an idea on what that might be,” the flame purred, before giving his own cock a few pumps and then pushing it inside the toy alongside Sans’ cock.

Sans gasped at the added friction. Shit, shit, _shit._ Grillby’s cock was so hot compared to the cool walls of the toy that Grillby slowly began twisting around both of them.

Mad Ghost watched the entire display, groaning deeply. “Y’think there’s room for one more?” He asked, already inching closer.

“Mmh, let’s find out,” Grillby hummed.

Sans watched attentively as a third cock squeezed itself into the toy, the egg feeling by now almost too tight around them. He groaned loudly, trying to lift his hips to get some friction.

“move?” He asked desperately, after Grillby and Mads both spent a few seconds just adjusting and panting.

Finally Grillby began moving the toy. All three of them groaned simultaneously as he started pumping and twisting the textured wall around them. Christ, it was so tight, and the Mad Ghost began moving too, thrusting ever so slightly into the toy, rubbing against both Sans and Grillby all the while.

It was too much for Sans to process, the textured walls of the eggs moving around one side of his cock, the rough pumping of Mad’s ghosty dick, the presence of Grillby’s hot one. Sans threw his arm over his face and whined into it as he came again, his juice juicing up their juice box.

They still didn’t stop moving, though. Grillby slowed a little, checking if Sans was doing alright, but continued moving the egg as soon as he didn’t note any distress in the skeleton. His cum was lubing them up even more, making the movements slick and smooth and so intense on Sans’ oversensitive cock.

“Fuuuuck,” Mad Ghost groaned and Sans barely noticed the way his movements started to get shakier. “Y’ sure – ah – know your shit, Grillbz.”  
The flame laughed a little, but he too sounded a bit shaken up. “I just got us the toy.”  
“noo _oooo,_ ” Sans interrupted him, startling Grillby a little. Sans voice was drawled and slurred and he was on a plane somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness and it was called pure bliss.

“y’re twist’n’ it sooo _good_.” Somewhere in his drunken and of pleasure hazy mind Sans thought, oh, he probably had a lot of experience with those kinda toys, which was a great thing to tease him with. But he couldn’t possibly do so right now, barely able to form words, let alone form complex, half-formed thoughts into words. It would probably end in nonsense. Would he even be able to speak English? He might just accidentally slip to Wingdings mid-sentence. That thought seemed hilarious for a moment, and Sans started laughing, chuckling out of nowhere.

Grillby was laughing too. “You okay there, babe?” He asked, but Sans couldn’t even answer through his laughter, causing Mad Ghost to chuckle a bit.

“He’s too f-fffar gone, ‘eh?” He asked, before bending over with a loud groan. He finally came, too, his jizz feeling more like fog than a liquid.

“Mhhh fuck,” Grillby groaned. He tightened his hand a little, squeezing the egg around their cocks even more, before he finally came, too.

The addition of the hot, almost searing, cum finally choked out the laughter in Sans’ throat and he, too, came. For the third time, groaning loudly.

He was already on his way to passing out when Grillby removed the toy and put it away and Mad Ghost half-heartedly cleaned up what was to clean up. He wasn’t sure who tucked him into bed, but when he sleepily asked the two monsters next to him, Mad Ghost said he had done that himself. Oh. He couldn’t even remember.

“I guess that’s one way to start a relationship, hm?” Grillby hummed quietly as Sans was falling asleep. The ghost didn’t answer for a moment, and Grillby almost thought he was already sleeping too, before he heard a quiet voice.

“...Yea,” Mads muttered, sounding thoughtful. “A relationship...”

**Author's Note:**

> how big is grillbys hand that it manages to reach around three cocks


End file.
